Vanderbilt University and Meharry Medical College are uniquely positioned to contribute new knowledge in[unreadable] the field of AIDS research. Vanderbilt has a strong core of basic and clinical scientists working in the HIV[unreadable] field, and has top-notch clinical trials in the areas of therapy and vaccines. Meharry has an independent[unreadable] basic HIV research program and considerable expertise in healthcare research relevant to minority[unreadable] populations. The Vanderbilt-Meharry CFAR Virology Core will provide laboratory capabilities that will greatly[unreadable] enhance AIDS research at both institutions.[unreadable] The overall objective of the Virology Core is to foster new discoveries by providing common[unreadable] resources and infrastructure that will link basic scientists to clinical scientists at both institutions.[unreadable] This objective will be achieved through carrying out four specific aims. Efforts outlined in Aim I will provide[unreadable] centralized facilities and expert staff to assist in laboratory-based experimentation with HIV. A new state-ofthe-[unreadable] art Biosafety Level 3 facility has been constructed and is available to CFAR members, along with expert[unreadable] instruction and training in BSL3 practices. The second specific aim of the Core is to promote and enhance[unreadable] discovery in HIV research at Vanderbilt and Meharry through common access to unique reagents and clinical[unreadable] specimens. A Reagent and Specimen Repository has been created that will enhance the number and[unreadable] quality of HIV reagents available to HIV researchers on both campuses; this repository will be expanded to[unreadable] meet current and future demands during the requested funding period. In Aim III, the Core will provide stateof-[unreadable] the-art virologic and genetic assays relevant to basic and clinical research in HIV biology. Standard[unreadable] virologic assays, such as p24 antigen ELISA, as well innovative new technologies will be offered to the[unreadable] research communities at Vanderbilt and Meharry. Aim IV is focused on HIV imaging. Efforts described in this[unreadable] Aim will link HIV researchers with existing imaging strengths at Vanderbilt. In addition, two state-of-the-art[unreadable] imaging stations have been set up within BSL3 space. Experts in confocal and deconvolution microscopy[unreadable] will assist CFAR researchers in applying the latest imaging modalities to their research questions. The CFAR[unreadable] Virology Core will thus provide significant added value to new researchers entering the HIV field and to[unreadable] established investigators on both campuses. The laboratory services offered through the Virology Core will[unreadable] synergize with the strong clinical research base at both institutions, will integrate seamlessly with the other[unreadable] core services outlined in this CFAR application, and will stimulate important new discoveries in HIV[unreadable] pathogenesis, therapeutics, and prevention.